The beginning
by MackieRay
Summary: basically the story of how Yugi got the millennium puzzle, also a gender bend with a small 'twist' of sorts at the end. please enjoy, and drop a review.
1. Happy birthday

i do not own yu-gi-oh or its characters. This will be a gender bend.

Yugi/Yuuki p.o.v

"Yuuki! Where are you going?" I heard Joey behind me and Jumped. I had been lost in thought and didn't hear her come up. (A/N: joey is still called joey but he is  now Josephine) "Oh, hey Josephine. I was on my way home. Grandma sad she wanted to give me something." Joey smiled mischievously. "Alright, I'll teach you a lesson tomorrow." I shrunk away a little. "Whatever Josephine." I said walking away. I glanced back and she was gone. *sigh* "Sometimes I wonder why I wanted to go to this school." I got home and opened the door. "Grandma, I'm home! Grandma?" 

Grandma POV

"Grandma I'm home! Grandma?" I heard Yuuki come in the door. "I'm upstairs Yuuki. In your room." I heard her climbing the stairs. As she opened the door I stood up." You wanted to talk to me Grandma? What is it?" I smiled. "It's your birthday Yuuki. I got you this. I pulled the wrapped gist off the desk. " I've been meaning to give it to you but this is the only chance I've had." Yuuki smiled lightly. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do this." I smiled back. "Here, open it." I said handing it to her. She ripped the paper off and opened the Egyptian box. Inside was a puzzle. She smiled again. "I love it Grandma!" She said hugging me. She let go and sat at her desk to start working on it.  As I left the room to get back to work I chuckled lightly. It was an ancient Egyptian puzzle, and it was said that whoever finished it would have one wish granted. She kept working, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. 

Joey POV

Its been a week sinse Yuuki started avoiding me. Not today though. I waited for the perfect moment, then I grabbed the box from her hand. "What's this thing Yuuki?" I asked. As I looked at it Yuuki started to jump trying to get it from me. "Give it back! My Grandma gave that to me for my birthday." I glared at Yuuki. "Relax, I just want to know what it is." I groaned in annoyance. "Fine you  can look at it. Just give it back afterwards." I opened the box and looked inside. "what's this? A puzzle? Boring." Just then Trenton grabbed t from me. "If your bored with it then give it back to Yuuki." He said, handing it back.

Trisha POV

I finally divided to save my friend. ' Trenton is nice, but when he's made he can be pretty Scarry.'  I thought walking in. "Come on Joey, its not worth it. Let's go." Joey glared at Yuuki for a few more seconds then followed me out the door. "Let's go get a soda while we wait for p.e to be over." I said walking towards the cafeteria. "Fine." Was all She said. I saw her open her clenched had out of the corner of my eye. "I took it from Yuuki's box when I looked inside. Without this she can't finish the puzzle." In her palm was a strange golden puzzle piece that had an eye in the center. It was shaped almost like  a house on stilts. ' This is going to be a long week.'  I thought sighing.

Hey, Sorry i know it really short, but it's not finished yet. I've never written a Yu-Gi-Oh story before, but I'll try to  make the next chapter longer.


	2. Almost done

**i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. this is a gender bend. pls enjoy**

 **Yuuki pov**

"Thanks Tristan." He smiled. "It's fine. You need to stand up for yourself more." I sighed, and smiled lightly. "I'm fine. Thanks again." He looked at my been box. "So what is it anyways?" I opened it. Then turned the box so he could see it. "It's a gift from my Grandma. My birthday was last week." He took a piece from the box and look closer. "Wow, it's pretty. Happy late birthday." He put the piece back. "Thank Tristan." (An: OK so to be clear Tristan is Tea. Trisha is who was Tristan.)

(time skip, still Yuuki POV)

As I walked home after my walk ( An: Yuuki takes walks after school to clear her head) I stopped in the park and lay down to watch the stars. While I was watching I aw a shooting star. Suddenly I remembered what Grandma said, " the one who completes this puzzle will have one wish granted. If you wish on a shooting star it will definitely come true." On a whim I wished for real friends. I stood up and started to walk home again. _'Well guess i should get home. Grandma's probably worried. I was gone longer than i normally am.'_ When I finally got home grandma was waiting for me just inside the door.

Grandma POV

As Yuuki walked in, I stood up and waited for her to close the door. " Sorry I'm late Grandma. I took a detour and went through tye park." I sighed, wondering what had been on her mind. "It's fine. Just. . . call me next time you plan to be longer than you normally are." I smiled, and nodded. "Of course. " I need to get to sleep. Good night Grandma." I smiled back and walked to my room without replying. _' How did I end up with such a wonderful grandchild?'_ I asked my self. I heard Yuuki's door close so she could get ready foor bed. Thinking I should do the same I closed my door and did just that.

Yuuki POV

I closed my door and put my night clothes on. I couldn't sleep though. So I got up and pulled the puzzle out of my bag. As i started to work, I noticed it was slowly coming together. _'If i keep this up i'll finish it tonoght!'_ I thought excitedly. So I kept working. After a few more minutes, it was almost finished. I reached for the last piece. My hand met empty air. The last piece was gone! I checked all aroud my desk, and the rest of my room. _'It's not anywhere!'_ I thought. "Maybe I dropped it at school. " I'll have to look for it in the morning. I set the puzzle down and climbed back in bed. I'd find it tommorow.


	3. The End

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or and of it's charcters**

Joey POV

The next morning as I walked into class, I saw Yuuki looking frantically around her desk looking foor something. "Where is it?" I heard her mumble toher self. The bell rang just before I could talk to her. We took our seats as the teacher walked in. "Good morning class. Today we will review what you have learned, then study tonight. You have a test tomorrow morning." The whole class groaned. The day went by smoothly. By the end of last period, Yuuki looked defeated. Finally having the chance, I approached her. "Whatcha look'n for?" She jumped. " There's a piece missing from my puzzle." I looked at her with false shock. "A missing piece? Are you sure?" She nodded.

Yuuki POV

"A missing piece? Are you sure?" Joey asked me. I nodded, then continued looking. "I thought you hadn't gotten that far." She said, still not going away. "I couldn't sleep last night. I ended up finishing it all but that one piece." She had that look on her face again. Suprised, to the point of silence. "Well I gotta get home. See ya Yuuki." She ran off leaving me in silence. _'That was strange. Even for her.'_ I thought. I hadn't been close enough attention though tho notice that she jumped into the water next to where I was standing. A few minutes later she came back soaking wet. "Joshephine! What happened." I asked as I noticed her coming back. "I was walking home and I saw a glint of something in the water. So I went and got it." She held out her hand, and showed me what it was. "Ah! Thats the last piece!" I took the piece, then hugged her. "Thank you so much."

Joey POV (flash back)

As I walked home, I thought about the puzzle piece in my pocket. I pulled it out, looking at it. As I studied it, I suddenly didn't want to even look at it. I didn't even think. The puzzle piece was thrown, and fell into the water. (AN:it's not a river, but i'm not sure what it is) As if I was in a trance I walked home and started to study. The next morning. . .

(end flashback)

Yuuki POV

I got home early after Joey found my puzzle piece. I went to my room to set my stuff down after saying hello to Grandma. Still sitting on my desk was the puzzle. Which Grandma had told me was called the millenium puzzle. setting my stuff on my bed, I pulled the puzzle piece out of the front pocket. I turned toward my desk and took a step forward. After walking all the wayto my desk I picked the millenium puzzle up, and turned it so I could put the last piece in. as it slid into place the puzzle started glowing. bonding myself and the pharoh. "Of course I didn't know that then, but it really happened." I said finishing the story. I tured and looked at Atem, "Right/Atem?" He smiled. "Yes, my little Yuuki." Blushing I turned away, only to be greeted by the soft laughter of the orphaned children I had told the story to. After all we've been through Atem and I are Married. Thus end our story. Though. . . Our question, for the last few years. Is 'How did Atem get his body back?' Not complainign though. Hos caramel skin and wine red eyes just mqke me love him more.

 **Story twist. The end was a total spur of the moment thing. Hope you enjoyed. For those who don't know, Atem is the pharoh's real name.**


End file.
